Gegenstände
=Waren (Goods)= Boden (Soil) Bis zur Ebene 4 oder 5 besteht die Erde grösstenteils aus Dreck und Lehm. Diese beiden Rohstoffe sind die am einfachsten zu Gewinnenden um Mauern, Treppen, Rampen und Fussboden zu bauen. Bodenklumpen Stein (Stone) Es gibt 6 Arten von Stein welche zu Blöcken verarbeitet werden können. Man kann sie anhand ihrer Farbe identifizieren und sie werden für gewöhnlich ab Ebene -3 und tiefer gefunden. Roher Stein (Raw Stone) For more information see Stone Block Stein muss kleingeschnitten werden um Werkzeuge und Möbel herzustellen. Holz (Wood) Mit Baumstämmen kann man nur Mauern und Fussboden bauen, oder sie zu Kohle verarbeiten. Für alle anderen Anwendungen müssen sie zu Brettern zersägt werden. Baumstamm (Log) Plank Workbench Most workshops require a workbench to function. Stick Sticks are used in making tables and torches. Loom A loom and weaver will turn cotton and wool into bolts of cloth for your tailor. Bed Frame All real mattresses (not straw) require a bed frame. Four Poster Bed Frame The only difference between this frame and the regular one is how it looks. Training Dummy Coal Metal All metal ores have to be melted into bars by a forge before they can be crafted into other items like tools and jewelry. Smelting an item results in 50% loss of metal bars. Ore All metals are mined as ore. For more information see Metal Bar Anvil The heart of your blacksmith workshop. Cutting Wheel The main tool of your gem cutter. File This tool is needed to create items from your cut gemstones. Ball-peen hammer Wrench Gem Raw gems are acquired through mining and must be cut by a gem cutter before being fashioned into jewelry. Raw Gem Cut Gem Cloth Fiber is woven into cloth for use in mattresses, storage bags, string, bandages, and armor padding. Fiber Bolt of cloth String Bandage Mattress Hide Crafts These decretive items increase the value of your dining hall and Gnome's quarters. They also tend to trade for more than most practical items. Statuette Pet rock Puzzle box Commemorative coin Jewelry Jewelry also tends to command good prices from the merchants... Metal Ring Metal Necklace Bejeweled Metal Ring Bejeweled Metal Necklace Food Eating food reduces Gnome hunger based on its type and quality. For more information, see the hunger section of the Gnome page. Fruit Fruits can be eaten directly or made into wine. They can be obtained from farms (strawberries) or groves (apples) or by foraging from wild plants. It takes one and a half game days to grow (?), assuming sunlight. Check out the page on Plant Growth for more information. Egg Eggs can only be created by emus or traded for from merchants. Meat Meat can be harvested from any animal that dies or gets killed - including your Gnomes! Sausage Sausage is created from meat by cooks in a working kitchen. Loaf of bread Bread is created from wheat by a cook in working kitchen. Sandwich Sandwiches require bread, sausage, a cook, and a working kitchen to craft. Drink Drinks reduces the thirst of gnomes when imbibed, based on the type and quality of the drink. For more information, see the Gnomes page. Milk Wine Beer Plant Seeds Clippings Grain Grain is used in cooking and brewing. Straw Straw is used in making Straw Beds, and in making mattresses for other beds. Body part Corpse Limb Bone Skull Storage Crate Crates can hold most types of items in the game, and as such, will often be in high demand for your stockpiles. Any combination of items can be put into a given crate; unlike barrels and bags, crates are not restricted to holding a single item type at a time. Barrel Barrels hold milk/wine/beer. Each barrel can only hold one type of drink determined when the first item is placed and reseted when emptied. Bag Bags hold clippings/seeds/wheat/fibers. Each bag can only hold one type of item determined when the first item is placed and reset when emptied. =Furniture= Table Chair Bed Four Poster Bed As of July 7th, 2012, the Four Poster Bed is currently functionally identical to the regular Bed - only the graphic is different.[1] Statue Wood Door Stone Door Torch Torches light an area with an 11 tile radius, preventing underground enemy spawns (except at the map edges, which can spawn enemies regardless of light levels) and revealing any characters (merchants, animals, enemies, etc.) in the lit area. Torches can light downwards through holes (even if the hole is some ways away but within the light radius), but not down stairs or up/over walls. =Mechanism= Parts Linkages Switch Device The Mechanical Wall acts as a floor when unpowered, and as a wall (with a floor covering it, if there is not already one above it) when powered. When activated, if there is a floor above them, they will crush any creatures on top of it, killing them instantly; therefore, in addition to being able to make an impenetrable doorway, it can also be used to make a deadly trap. The hatch can only be placed over a hole. It acts as a hole when unpowered, and as a floor when powered. This can be used to make either a type of drawbridge, or (when combined with a pressure plate and a mechanical wall) a pitfall trap. Power Source Self-Powered Trap =Tool= pickaxe felling axe =Weapons and Armor= For information on combat items, check out the Weapons & Armor page.